<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>dying ripples still make waves by ayebydan</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25494502">dying ripples still make waves</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ayebydan/pseuds/ayebydan'>ayebydan</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Canonical Character Death, F/M, Gen, Reconciliation</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 08:13:55</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,187</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25494502</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ayebydan/pseuds/ayebydan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Astoria holds on long enough to see her son come home from Hogwarts. Draco's world is turned upside down. The funeral brings his son's best friend who is utterly determined to be there for Scorpius and with that Al's family. From there Draco comes to learn that the standoffish letters between the adults of the family does not reflect the circle of friends Scorpius has found in the rest of it. The Weasleys and Potters are here to change Draco's mind and make things a little bit easier.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Astoria Greengrass/Draco Malfoy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>33</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>dying ripples still make waves</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Astoria Greengrass Malfoy passes slowly and painfully in the first week of the summer holidays before Scorpius is set to begin his fourth year. She held on to see him once more before she went. Draco is simply undone by her passing. He does not sleep the night that she slips away but rolls around in silk sheets that feel cold and cruel on his skin. Astoria has not used their marital bed for months, having had been utterly insistent that Draco not have the memory of her death be tied to the room that makes him feel safe. It had been a long time since Draco had bothered to argue with his wife so he had allowed but the room does not feel safe now. </p><p> </p><p>He is aware of his son sending word to his friend Albus Potter but thinks nothing of it. Certainly does not think anything will come from it. Al. The only friend his shy boy had never managed to make at Hogwarts. Neither of them are the brightest or the most outgoing but if anything Scorpius knows what it means to be judged by a name or your family. The moment Albus Potter was announced as a Slytherin his boy had made room, given a wide smile and beckoned the other child towards him. Since then it has been short abrupt letters between the two households and boys all but thrown through the floo over the two previous summers. Neither side asks many questions. </p><p>So it is more than an understatement to say that Draco is shocked when Harry Potter and his family appear at Astoria's funeral.  Albus perhaps with an adult for the company but to see all five Potters appear with Teddy Lupin up the rear offering an arm to Molly Weasley as Arthur shakes hands with those he knows is humbling. From a distance, he observes as Ginny Potter pulls Scorpius into a firm hug. He watches as James Potter looks more serious than a boy of fifteen should be and clasps the shoulder of his son while the girl, Lily, already looks ready to cry. Albus stands beside his son like a rock, defiantly glaring away those who dear approach. It touches Draco deeply as he makes his way forward. </p><p>"Thank you for coming."</p><p>As head of the family Arthur makes his way forward and firmly shakes Draco's hand. "We mourn with you, Draco. Anything we can provide is yours to call on."</p><p>An old saying. One he thought the Weasleys had long cast aside. Draco's stomach flips and he nods before he turns to his son, "Your Aunt Daphne will be upfront with us but...if Mr and Mrs Potter don't mind....perhaps you would like Al to sit with you?"</p><p>He had not planned that. But seeing Albus so tightly grasp at his boy and his boy look so lost in return it seems the right thing to do.</p><p>"I'm coming," Albus announces to the group before dragging Scorpius down the front in case any of his family might protest. </p><p>Turning back to the group Draco is not entirely sure what to say but Molly Weasley always knows what to say, "Everyone needs a friendship like that. We will get ourselves seated now, Draco. Keep Al all the time you need. Lad knows his way home."</p><p>Draco stares as they all pass him, young Edward reaching out to grasp his arm as go, and thinks that is a ridiculous statement. Albus will go home with the others. </p><p> </p><p>*&amp;* </p><p>Albus does not go home for three days. Scorpius needs him. Needs something his father cannot give and so Draco sends for more takeaway through the floo and is grateful one Potter sorted Slytherin.</p><p>*&amp;*</p><p>When Albus does go home Draco certainly does not expect Harry Potter falling out his floo connection two days later. </p><p>"So sorry. I will never get the floo. I would say it is something taught at birth but Hermione never goes arse over tit so....guess it just doesn't get on with me."</p><p> </p><p>"Is there a reason you're darkening my doorstep, Potter?"</p><p>"Rude. Also, Harry. Our boys are best friends. I think we are going to be seeing a whole lot more of each other so get used to that Drake."</p><p>"<i>Draco</i>."</p><p>"Whatever. Right, where is the kitchen?"</p><p>Draco leads him there mostly because the question is so utterly left field and bizarre that he wants to know why Potter needs to know. </p><p>"Ok, so I don't want you getting in a snit about Albus over this. It came out in casual conversation that you are ordering in all your food and Gin took that as a ...challenge? I don't know. I'm literally just the messenger here. Basically, she does not want you and Scorp just sitting here eating takeaway so...you might say she assembled the Weasleys." Harry comments dryly as he unshrinks the assorted tupperware containers, that he is pulling from various pockets, onto the countertop in the Malfoy kitchen. "Those who cook anyway. You could not pay me to eat anything Audrey or Ron has had a hand in.  Bill bakes bread. Does some pastries. The man could not boil an egg but can make bread. I gave up trying to understand a long time ago. Fleur says it is up to French bakery standard. I'm sure you know what that means as I sure don't. Speaking of Fleur, she has done purely French dishes. She is aware you like them. Then you have Angelina, Percy, Ginny and me. Oh and Ted. He made chilli. I hope you have a high heat tolerance. Basically between batch cooking and a lot of cooks in the kitchen you should be set for meals for a few weeks."</p><p>"I....genuinely don't know what to say, Potter."</p><p>Harry grins and runs a hand through his hair. "Don't worry about it. Once Scorpius made friends with Al he has had the collective Weasley cousins watching his back. Tales of your son are all around our family's dinner tables'. I'm not sure how much Scorpius tells you or is even aware of but more than one Weasley has served detention after getting into a scrap defending your lad. You're not alone in this, Draco. Not if you don't want to be."</p><p>Tears claw at him but he won't let them fall. Not in front of Harry Potter. His pride won't let him.  So he settles. </p><p>"I have a few fifteen year old reds in the cellar somewhere and an old scotch looking for late-night confessions. Think Ginny would take one more teenager for the night as we hash out the old days?"</p><p>Harry nods, seeing it for what it is gestures to one of the tubs. "That is Teddy's. We should have that while we drink. So you know if you will end up crying food tears in front of your son. Chuck Scrop through the floo.  Maybe with a peace offering of a white wine for the other half. Gin has casserole on the go today and always makes too much."</p><p>"Sounds like a fine evening, Potter."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Had an idea for  drabble where the weasleys fed draco and scorpius after astoria died. thought 150 words. oops. i do love the idea that at the end scorp tumbles out into the Potter's floor with a backpack and a bottle of wine for Ginny all 'Hi Mrs Potter so um, I think dad and Mr Potter are going to get drunk but I have this for you and Mr Potter said something about a chicken casserole?'</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>